This Is Your Final Warning
by shady66730
Summary: A story about Clove getting back at Cato leaving her for Katniss. (Peeta is dead.) A one-shot for now, but I plan to write a sequel soon. T for violence and romance. Based on Skylar Grey's Final Warning. Thanks! Favorite, follow, review, and enjoy!


_I've been having some writers block with So Much More, my Johanna story, so I came up with this real fast and decided to write it. It's based on Skylar Grey's eerie but epic song Final Warning. Enjoy! I may make it a two-shot, but for now it's just one. Maybe I'll even make it a whole story. I don't know. Reviewers will be the judge of that, I suppose. :) In Clove's perspective, by the way. It will go to the other tributes persective, though. I love Clato and Catoniss, so this is what spawned. My first real attempt at romance. Tell me how I did. :) And ohmehgerd it hurt to write Rue's death! But, eh, anyway, thanks and enjoy!_

**You keep throwing punches but you won't win this fight**

**You're not helping yourself when you don't read the signs**

**I'm going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife**

**Cause I've had enough this time**

**This is your final warning**

**(There's a dark cloud overhead)**

**This is your final warning**

**(Just remember what I said)**

**Someone's gonna get hurt**

**(Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)**

**Someone's gonna get hurt**

**(Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)**

**And it's not gonna be me**

Backstory: It's the same 74th HG. But Cato, the boy Clove thought owned the key to her heart, has betrayed her. He's chosen Katniss instead. (Peeta and Katniss never happened and he died in the bloodbath.) So Clove is out to get both of them.

Say this happens right after the bloodbath, where everyone who died in the book actually died, in addition to Peeta. The tributes left are Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, 3 male, 4 female, Foxface, 8 female, 10 male, Rue, Thresh, and Katniss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I gripped my knife tight, my anger boiling inside of me. My heart had been broken. Peices of it landed in my stomach, making it twist in knots. I was full of anxiety and pure sadness. Cato had seduced me with his good looks and smooth talking. I was so young; just fifteen. I hadn't been in love before. So when he dropped me, I hit the ground hard.

I was out for blood now. My blood bubbled with anger and behind me, Marvel, Glimmer, and the district four female, Arabella, sensed it. They kept quite a distance back.

"Uh, Clove?"

I whipped at the noise and hissed at Marvel, my hair whipping violently with the momentum and the wind. "What?"

"What exactly are we hunting?"

"Cato and Katniss. They'll pay. All of you can get Fire Girl, but Cato is mine. Touch him and I'll end your life before you can even drive your weapon in deeper."

They didn't doubt it. Quickly, they started walking again. I kept my cocky stride, fueled half by fury and half by excitement. We'd been walking for hours, even since that bastard had left our camp the first night. He didn't have the balls to tell it to our faces, so in the dirt he had left a note.

The singe I felt as I read the words still echoed painfully in my mind. I recalled the words perfectly and as I thought of them still felt the burn.

_Guys. You all didn't know, but Katniss and I fell in love and I'm running off to be with her. It sounds stupid but it's true. Clove, I don't know if you ever felt something for me, but I never loved you. Better you know now then at the other end of my blade before your death. Bye, guys, and good luck, I guess._

It was all he left. Maybe I was the only one he personally addressed, but I would have prefered if he hadn't. 'I never loved you.'

The words cut me deep, even as a memory. He never loved me.

There wasn't even a curse word I could think of to call him. So I screamed and hurled a knife into a thin tree.

It went all the way through.

A rustling in the leaves behind me made me turn quickly. Arabella was running away as Marvel and Glimmer stared after her.

I was still furious from my thoughts a moment ago, and before I could even think about what I was doing, a knife was flying in the air towards her. Seconds later, in a moment of frozen time, she collapsed, a canon booming and a knife deep in her back.

For a second I was horrified. I'd just killed my own ally. But then anger overwhelmed me again and I snapped my attention to the District 1 pair.

They trembled visibly under my cold stare, despite the fact I was only five foot four. Marvel was easily six foot, maybe more, and Glimmer was five foot seven or so. So them fearing me meant I must really be scary.

I smiled at the thought.

"See what happens to those who try to escape? They die. Everyone will, in the end. Some quicker then others. Meaning those who try to run. You can't run. You can't escape."

With that I threw back my head and gave a horrifying, gleeful yowl. Marvel, though trying to act strong, looked shaken. Glimmer had tears dripping down her cheeks.

That's right. No one could escape. Not even me. The monster inside of me had taken over and the real Clove was trapped in a jail. An inescapable jail.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katniss' breath was soft as she gently breathed in and out, sleeping. Cato smiled at how peaceful she looked and gently placed a hand on her cheek, prodding gently to wake her.

She blinked, her marvelous grey eyes coming into focus.

"Hey, baby," Cato whispered.

"Hi," Katniss said, seeming a bit confused as she sat. She gave the cave that was their home one look and then the confusion faded and she started to stand, gathering her bow and arrows. "What are you hungry for?"

"I'll hunt," Cato offered, gently stroking Katniss' soft hair. "I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Cato," Katniss said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't hunt or am wimpy. I did outscore you in training, didn't you?"

For a minute Cato's jaw clenched, but then he smiled softly. "You cheated."

Her brow crinkled. "How so?"

"I heard about your little stunt, Kat. Do you have something against pigs?"

"No," Katniss answered, trying to leave.

"Perhaps apples?" Cato questioned, intersecting her path.

Katniss gave him a hardy shove and he tumbled out of her way, putting his hands up in surrender, though he wore a grin.

The two had been "dating" since the day after the bloodbath. Currently, it was day three. So merely two days had passed since they'd confessed their love, but the two had bonded in those fourty-eight hours as if they'd known each other for years.

"Maybe we can both go," Cato suggested.

Katniss sighed, but she was smiling. "I guess."

Cato shoved her and went back to the cave, retrieving their packs. He shoved Katniss' at it's owner and then put his own on his back.

After walking about twenty steps, Katniss growled. "Why are you so damn loud?"

"Top heavy," Cato replied, and he wobbled around, waving his hands around wildly, falsely trying to find his footing.

Katniss laughed, a tinkling sound, and dashed ahead, turning around and smiling at her boyfriend. "Oh, Cato."

"Oh, Katniss. That's what you're supposed to say when we kiss!"

Katniss grinned and waited for him to catch up before pecking him on the lips. "Oh, Cato. Happy?"

Cato grabbed her and kissed her roughly, and when they pulled apart, she said, "Oh, Cato," but with much more feeling.

"That's better."

Just then, a rock came flying from the bushes. It hit Katniss on the head and she fell, quite literally, into her lover's arms.

Cato, rage welling up, gently lay her down and turned to the direction of the attacker. He drew his sword and edged closer to the pair of fearful brown eyes, angry he had to leave a dazed Katniss so vunerable.

With a angry roar, Cato raised his sword high in the air, about to bring it down, but then Katniss came up behind him, set a hand on his shoulder, and whispered softly, "Don't. Please don't."

Cato slowly and hesitantly lowered the weapon.

Out of the shrubs emerged the twelve year old from District 11, Rue. She looked bad, her face dirty and her eyes wild, but she still smiled and thanked the two. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I wasn't ready yet. I wanna live a little longer, just a bit. Thank you so much. I'll leave you alone now."

She started to turn, but Katniss grabbed her arm. Rue turned, fearful, but when she saw Katniss' genuine smile she eased.

"You can stay with us, sweetie. Right, Cato?" She batted her eyes at her boyfriend.

"She tried to kill you!"  
"I'm sure there's a reason."

"I was aiming for Cato. I thought he was hurting you. I have bad aim though," Rue confessed.

"Aw. See? She was trying to protect me"  
"You can do that yourself."

"You didn't think that five minutes ago when you wouldn't let me go out by yourself."

Cato frowned. She had a point. So he crossed his arms and glared down at Rue. "Fine. Let the little murderer into our alliance. Whatever."

Rue grinned up at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

We made camp in a small groove I came across. Now Marvel and Glimmer slept as I leaned against a thin tree, my eyes scanning back and forth, searching for anything to hurl a knife into.

The anthem had revealed my kill, Arabella. Twelve left. Cato, Katniss, the girl who looked like a fox from 5, that nerdy boy from 3, the 8 female, that crippled 10 male, the little girl from 11, and her large partner. Oh, and the two sleeping soundly beside me. Besides myself.

Suddenly it dawns on me. Why not kill the 1 pair right now? Later, they'll just be threats, anyway, and they're strong. But I need someone to help me against Cato and Katniss. Thresh, even. I may be deadly with my knives, but unarmed? I don't stand a chance against their size.

A plan comes to me then. I'll leave all the tributes. Ditch these two here. Find Katniss and Cato and watch them. Wait for them to fall deeply in love and then tear them apart. I'll slowly and painfully kill Katniss while Cato watches, unable to do anything. Then I'll kill him, and then hunt down everyone else. Easy.

But then something dawns on me. I want Cato to suffer, but not for five minutes until I kill him. I want to suffer forever.

That sure does mess up my idea. New plan, then. New and improved.

Time to put it into action.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The District 8 female, Thimble, hid in the brambles. She'd attempted to try and climb a tree, but had failed and instead sprained her ankle. Now she was stuck on the ground, laying in the bushes, unable to move. Her only hope was to remain hidden, but there was a hole in her heart. She knew it wasn't possible for her to survive these Games. Maybe she'd get to the top two because the others all killed each other off, but her last opponent would hunt and tear her down.

Her end was coming quickly, though.

Out of her sight, the 10 male, Connor, eyed her back. He gripped his small knife, prepared to dive it in. He'd waited long enough.

But behind him, Foxface, who's real name was Malia, stood. She'd come across him and noted the huge backpack he wore. Somehow he'd retrieved it _and_ gotten away from the Cornucopia, even if he wobbled from there to here. She was starving, so she'd decided to attack the boy.

When she'd opened her small pack on the first night, she found a length of rope. Now she held it, her hands sweaty. _Now._

Malia darted out, wrapped the rope around his neck, and strangled him. After a moment his body collapsed and a canon went off.

But Malia didn't see the small body of Thimble amid the brambles just grabbed the pack and walked off.

Thimble had been trembling as she watched the two, and as Malia walked away, she realized how close she'd been to death. Had the fox-like girl not come, she wouldn't be there now.

But then again, she wouldn't be in pain and constantly in fear.

Damn Foxface.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

My plan was simple.

Kill everyone but the two lovebirds. I'll take a long time, too, so they can still fall deeply in love. Then I'll force Cato to watch while Katniss dies. And then? The best part? I'll kill myself so Cato can suffer for life.

It was brilliant.

I quickly killed Marvel and Glimmer, slitting first Marvel's, because I've never liked him, and then Glimmer's throats. I leave them bleeding out on the ground, having stole their sleeing bags, and left the clearing.

Earlier I had ditch. Inside the ditch, there had been a large but hidden hole. I dropped off any supplies that would weight me down there.

I took off again with a large but light pack containing a thin yet warm sleeping bag, lots of food and water, an extra jacket, and two of Marvel's spear heads. I'd disposed of Glimmer's bow and arrows and Marvel's spear itself, as well as their packs after raiding them for supplies. I wore my knife jacket, but I wasn't that stupid. I had food and water stuffed in my pockets and a pair of extra socks. I also had a bunch of matches. That way, if I got seperated from my pack, I could still survive.

I quickly came across a small cave. Light came from inside so, knife poised, I stepped in.

Before the District 3 male could even turn his laser gun on me, he had a knife in his chest and was collapsing with the boom of a canon.

I'm on fire.

Then, after stealing the laser gun and wire he had- which, surprisingly, were his only belongings- I went back outside. After five minutes of walking, I stumbled across something- a body? Yes. But a living one. I flicked a knife into his/her's chest and as a canon boomed, I shined my small flashlight in their face. The light beam revealed it was the eight female.

I'd just claimed four more victims. Within a half an hour.

_Clove power_, I thought with a grin. _Take that, Cato. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Four canons went off while they were hunting. Katniss and Cato exchanged a glance before rounding up Rue and heading back to their cave with their four kills.

They were small little rabbits, but they tasted good. They'd found a bunch of them and quickly slaughtered them, and now they roasted them. The three each ate one and Katniss and Cato split the last while Rue smiled.

"You guys are cute together."

The two laughed and their eyes met and that was followed by a kiss.

"Ew," Rue complained, covering her eyes. Katniss giggled and Cato gave a grin.

"Wonder who died?" Cato wondered aloud a while later.

"We'll find out in an hour or so," Katniss told him.

Hunting had taken up most of the day, so it was pretty late. Soon, though, it was night time and the anthem was coming on.

Glimmer's pretty face appeared, followed by Marvel, but Cato didn't really care. He didn't like either of them much, though their cocky arogance had been rather funny.

After came the District 3 male and then the 8 female. Then it was over.

"It's us, Foxface, Thresh, and Clove," Katniss figured.

"Foxface?" Rue questioned.

"The five girl. She looks like a fox to me, so that's her nickname. I didn't catch her real name before."

"Malia," Cato said, and everyone turned to look at him. "Her name's Malia. I know because she was so smart she caught my attention."

"Smart?"

"Yeah. She was real clever. Like her nickname, I guess."

"We have some serious competition," Rue noted. "Thresh, Clove, Malia. This is bad."

"And only one can make it out," Katniss and Cato said together. Their eyes met.

"Oh snap," Rue whispered, watching the spark between the two.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Over cocky, I guess, as I yelled out to the Gamemakers, "No need for a Feast! These Games will be over by midnight!"

I'd just sent the fox girl from 5 to the afterlife with a knife to the back. The girl happened to be spying on Thresh, so I sent him to his grave as well. Now it was just that little brat from 11, Rue. So what if she was twelve? She still had to be killed.

I stalked through the forest, so cocky, in fact, I'd dropped my pack off on the ground. I only had my knives now.

Cockiness and insanity were consuming me.

I quickly came across the cave. It was dark, maybe eight o' clock, but still I saw the even darker outline in the rock face. I peeked my head in and immidiatly spotted Cato, Katniss, and Rue.

I pulled my head back and pressed my body against the edge of the hole, peeking occasionally. I would either wait until Rue was by herself, or they all slept. The latter would be better and would make more sense.

So I waited. Slowly they each drifted into sleep, too over confident to have watch shifts. I grinned. Perfect.

I crept into the cave, blind with anger. I was near Cato, but not in a good way. After all, it wasn't me sleeping in his arms. It was Katniss.

With that, I pounced on Rue, driving my blade into her chest. I guess I missed her heart because she screamed and kicked. Katniss and Cato immidiatly snapped awake.

"Rue!" Katniss screamed.

Cato instantly dove into action, the horrible hero he was. He yanked me off Rue's already weakening body and pinned me down roughly. It was all according to plan, though. I smiled at him, hoping I looked insane and evil. "Hello, Cato."

He growled and hissed, "Shut up, Clove. Katniss? Is she..."

No canon had fired. Katniss lay by Rue's side, clutching her hand and crying. "Rue... Rue..."

Rue's brown eyes were fixed on Katniss. Her mouth was open, sucking in air but not quite breathing it. Her hand twitched at her side.

As if she was a mind reader, Katniss moved Rue's left arm from under her back and the young girl blinked slowly, thanking her for letting her die in a comfortable position.

Then, beautifully recreated from the Bible that Grandma always talked about, moonlight hit a small hole in the roof of the cave. The moonbeam hit Rue and illuminated her face as she left out her last breath and a canon boomed.

Katniss lowered her head, crying into the young girl's stomach. Then, quite suddenly, I let out the anger I was feeling at how Cato looked at Katniss so worriedly.

I bucked him to the left, darted to the right where Katniss was, and hurled a knife at a small kink in the rocks I'd noticed. And, just like that, they all came tumbling down, seperating Cato from his love.

Cato yelled in anger and Katniss screamed in fear as the rocks settled. Cato punched a hole straight through and, his face red, told me, "You'll pay, Clove!"

I grinned, running a hand through my grubby hair. "Oh, I know, Cato." Quieter, I added, "So will you."

Almost daintally, I aimed a knife at Katniss and it pinned her to the wall by her shirt. No!" Cato yelled, but I just smiled and took out the knife before pinning her down.

She struggled, but I had the advantage. I delicately ran a knife over her forhead and circled to her cheek. "So this is the girl you chose over me. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. From low class Dstrict 12. I bet your parents are disappointed." I looked up and met his eyes, though he tried to avoid them. "You should have chosen someone better." I ran my knife across her forhead quick, but not deep, just enough to draw blood. "You should have chosen me."

"You're an insane witch, Clove," Cato told me, his voice trembling.

My smile faltered, but then appeared again. "Thank you."

"No one could ever love you."

That stung deep. I gripped my knife and stabbed into Katniss' cheek. She cried out.

Cato's fist tightened and he pointed at me. "Let her go! We'll let you live. We'll kill ourselves! Just let us be together."

I lifted my knife from Katniss' face, but didn't release her. Pretending to contemplate it, I looked at Cato. "Interesting offer. But I'd much rather see you suffer without her. Watch her die, you know."

"And then kill me?"

I didn't tell him my real plan. "Yeah."

"Works. I'll just turn around."

"Oh, I don't think so. Not when she's going like this."

I traced my knife along her stomach, digging in enough to be agonizing but not enough for her to be in fatal condition.

She screamed.

Cato flinched and I smiled at him, digging it in a little deeper.

"Stop it!" Cato cried out, sounding like a child.

I pulled the knife out and Katniss breathed out harshly.

Then, when they both thought it was over, I dug it in again and Katniss gave another loud scream.

My former love looked at me as I removed it again. His eyes were wet. "How could you do this? Clove, I thought, at one point, you were somewhat decent."

My jaw tightened and my eyes bored into his. "A good show. It's all they want. I plan to give them one."

"That's your only reason? Nothing else?"

"Revenge." The word tasted sweet on my tongue.

"To get back at me?"

"You broke me. If I ever had a heart, you crushed it. It can't be fixed."

"Clove, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mislead you."

My eyes were starting to water. I sniffed. "I was unbreakable. But you did it. You broke me."

Cato's eyes fell to the ground.

"You know," I said, on the verge of hysteria, my voice sounding high and whiney. "I was always very funny. Everyone liked my jokes. Of course, humor soon turned into sarcasm. But, anyway, I loved making people laugh. Still do."

It was quiet. Then I looked around, not even thinking that I was doing it. "How did we get here, Cato?"

He laughed wryly. "Who knows. But I guess you're right. You do make people laugh."

I smiled for a second before frowning and looking down at Katniss. Her forehead was sweaty and her breath was labored. Tears stained her cheeks.

"You know what else?" I asked, looking up.

"What?"

"I don't want this anymore. I don't want revenge. I'm tired. I have nothing left in this world." I stood up and dropped the knife. Cato's eyes widened and Katniss' blinked open to stare at me.

"So what are you going to do?" Cato asked cautiously.

"Leave it. Goodbye, Cato."

In front of all of Panem, I took out a knife- a gently carved, beautiful, thin blade- and ran them gingerly over my wrists.

It took a minute, for as I bled, I soon collapsed to the ground. Cato's voice echoed in my ears and he burst through the rocks and knelt beside me, but all I saw was his searing blue eyes. I reached up, my eyesight starting to fade, my hearing already having left, and touched his face before gripping his hand. My last feeling was Cato's lips against my forehead.

The last thing I heard before the world was gone forever was, "Congratulations to the victors, the lovers from 2 and 12, Cato and Katniss!"

My final thought was, _That should have been me and Cato._


End file.
